This invention relates to a roving, spinning or twisting machine, wherein a false twist is imparted, by a rotating tubular member, to the strand of fibers emerging from the front roll nip.
Generally, in the textile industry, long strands of roving or yarn are wound on roving, spinning, or twisting machines on bobbins to form packages which are subsequently used in the construction of fabrics. One of the problems limiting the use of higher machine speeds in these processes is that of developing more torque in the strand of fibers emerging from the front nip of the front rolls. For example, in roving, it frequently happens that instead of the twist being continuously propagated up to the front roll nip--or within 1/4 inch thereof--the strand of fibers is virtually untwisted from 1/4 inch to as much as 1 inch below the front roll nip. As a result, a higher frequency of end breaks occurs. The same effect on a much reduced scale occurs in ring twisting.
One attempt to insert a false twist in yarn using a false twisting device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,231 granted on Dec. 17, 1963. In U.S. Pat. No. 614,834 granted on Nov. 29, 1898, there is illustrated a spinning machine wherein the yarn is fed through a tubular member. The tubular member is, in turn, rotated by belts. Positioned on top of the tubular member is a tapering upper portion D3 which intermittently engages the thread and stretches it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,042, there is disclosed another spinning device which includes a tubular member. It is noted in FIG. 1 that the yarn exits from the tubular member as shown in FIG. 1 and re-enters the tubular member. In all the devices disclosed above, there is an external mechanical coupling such as through belts that drive the tubular members.